Red Rain
by The Infamous Man
Summary: Spinoff of FoxOnPie's "Neither A Bird Nor A Plane, It's Deku!". It was once the city of Heroes. A place where people could watch in awe as Heroes defeated evil, keeping all of them safe. But one day, an evil from the old world returned. The Prince of Darkness sought to turn the city into his den, and while the Vigilantes destroyed him the city of Heroes became a city of the dead.


_Follow Victor to the sacred place_

_This ain't a dream, I can't escape_

_Molars and fangs, the clicking of bones_

_Spirits moaning among the tombstones_

_And the night, when the moon is bright_

_Someone cries, something ain't right_

-The Ramones, _Pet Sematary_

* * *

It was eight when they woke up.

Kazuho Haneyama, once known throughout her relatively small fanbase as the Vigilante underground pop-idol Pop Step, had a sheet of cold sweat sticking to her filthy skin. She had collapsed on the bed once they had reached the hotel, completely exhausted from all the pain and heartbreak.

_"I'm still alive… thank God. It was not just a dream. I'm not in that school waiting to be… to be…"_

"You're awake."

Kazuho sat up and saw Iwao Oguro, the Quirkless Vigilante that called himself Knuckleduster. A man she once saw as an annoyance, crazy and bloodthirsty who she had to be around because he was around Kouichi.

Not anymore.

The past two weeks saw that they became something more. They became more than a family.

They became survivors.

"You look like shit." Kazuho blandly noted, noticing that like her he hadn't changed save for taking off his mask.

But she could see the haunted eyes. The man's hair had gained streaks of white that refused to be hidden by the rest of his dark black mane. His beard had grown past the five-o'clock shadow he had on his face almost every day, and he seemed to have lost weight without any muscle to compensate.

In his shaky hands was a steaming cup of coffee that he brought to his lips. "You don't look so hot yourself."

"Yeah, I figured as much."

She glanced at the other occupant of the bed, the young girl with green vines for hair. Ibara Shiozaki had the covers over her, a mahogany rosary clutched in her right hand and a golden cross hung from her neck.

"Has she woken up?"

"No, I don't think she will. Not for a while."

Kazuho looked away. "It's probably for the best."

"It is. We have to get them."

Kazuho bit her lip and looked at Iwao pleadingly. "Do we… do we have to?"

"We can't leave them there. Not like that."

Nodding, Kazuho got off the bed and went to the bathroom. She turned on the faucet…

...but gasped as the liquid that came out was red blood. Steaming and stinking, the smell of copper filling the air. Kazuho felt something cold and dead place its hand over her shoulder and she knew that they were _behind her…!_

She turned around and saw nothing. The liquid had become clear water once more, if it had ever been blood to begin with.

She saw her reflection. _"I need to get home, take a hot bath, and change into some cute clothes. Mama and Papa will be worried…"_

With that last thought, Kazuho sat on the toilet seat and silently wept.

When she was done, Kazuho got out of the bathroom and walked to the hotel room's closet. She placed her hands on the door and said, "Koichi?"

A rustle of blankets came for the other side.

"Yeah, what's up?"

She bit her lip. She wanted to see him. To be annoyed by his tired and carefree grin. For them to bicker as they used to, though with her doing the most of it. His kind face, his heroic spirit that was just so infuriating yet so loveable.

Now she could only see it at night.

"We're… we're going to bury them before the sun goes down." She forced a grin on her face. "We can't really cremate them, y'know? Plus… burying them with the crosses over their graves might… might…"

Kazuho put both her hands on the door. "We got all of them, didn't we? Please tell me… let me know that…"

Silence filled the space between them.

"No."

Kazuho closed her eyes and fought back the frightened and angry tears.

All their effort… all that sacrifice… and they still didn't end the horror?

"We'll deal with it together, alright? So stop. Please. Don't be sad."

Kazuho clenched her fists. "I don't think I can."

Koichi said nothing after that, and she didn't have anything else to say.

She looked to Iwao, who nodded gravely at her. "It's time."

She glanced again at the sleeping Ibara before leaving with the older man.

The ride to the church was silent. They didn't even have the radio on. All anyone would be talking about would be the mysterious plague that had settled over Musutafu, the debates as to whether or not to send in All Might and the Justice League to investigate. Perhaps the news that U.A had been decimated in a massive explosion had spread.

Maybe they were now all fugitives.

She prayed they would just leave well enough alone.

They pulled into the back of the church and walked through the small cemetery that was behind it.

A cold breeze passed through, sending the smell of freshly cut grass and the faint mold of the dead into her nostrils.

It also carried the stench of rot, old blood, and excrement.

Iwao and Kazuho stared at the center of the cemetery.

Stabbed into the ground was a long, sharpened rod. Dried blood and feces ran down the handle, originating from the body impaled by it.

The purple-haired Christian priest in his robes, a bright red rosary hanging limply from his loosened fingers. His eyes were blank and dead, but they showed the tell-tale signs of fear. His mouth was widened by the end of the stick, but Kazuho could imagine that he had screamed in terror in his final moments. Flies flew around and stuck into his body, feasting on the dried blood and shit.

A piece of paper was nailed to his chest through his golden cross. It was stained in blood and a message was written in a black, neat script.

It was a single English word.

_CHECKMATE_.

The work took almost an hour. Iwao did most of the heavy lifting, and Kazuho had to take a few minutes to throw up as they slid Father Muroi's body off of the instrument of his death. They wrapped the priest who had helped them gather the tools needed to combat Dracula's horde after Tanya's death in linen sheets. Carefully, they placed him into the back of the van and drove.

Kazuho promised herself she wouldn't cry.

They arrived in the front entrance of what was once U.A. The police hadn't bothered setting up a perimeter around the school that had now been reduced to rubble. If she had to guess, most of them were in their homes and sleeping in their closets or in the trunks of their squad cars. Stone and glass littered the courtyard, either stained or warped by fire. A piece of rebar stuck through the bust of the founder of U.A, and Kazuho briefly thought that it was a curse up to Heaven for allowing the horror to happen.

Kazuho walked to the rubble and scanned it. Aside from glass, metal, concrete, and the occasional desk or board there were scraps of uniforms. U.A student uniforms and costumes, each one empty and stuck in between the pieces as the sunlight shone on them.

_"But it's not enough."_

She remembered that one of the teachers was Cementoss, and his Quirk… it was very possible that he had shielded a good number of his brethren from the sun. If he survived, he was probably helping them dig into the underground levels of U.A.

That's where they were. Sleeping the day away until it became their time to feast... To hunt…

Her thoughts were halted when she spotted something in the branches of a burnt tree.

And in the crook was a head. A pompadour that was disheveled and a visor that had been cracked in half, revealing the now grey dead eye that stared defiantly at nothing.

It was the young wannabe delinquent Ichimoku Samazu, who decided with his friend that if he was going to die then it would be to end the vampire plague.

Kazuho used her Quirk to hop up and grab the head gingerly from its resting place. Once she settled down, her legs gave out from under her.

She sat there, sobbing while holding the suicidally brave delinquent's head.

She stayed like that for a good few minutes before picking herself up and joining Iwao.

They found Jube's partially crushed body among the rubble. His belly looked like it had been feasted on by wolves. They took them and brought them to the van, racing away as the sun reached its highest point.

They had reached the Mandilon River and found the three graves they had made. Two for Ibara's parents and one for the heroic vampire Tanya, all of whom were killed by Dracula. The three crosses made from sticks were still there, as were the shovels they used to dig them.

Silently, the two of them began digging. The work was long and hard, but they had managed to dig three graves for their fallen friends and family. They gingerly took the bodies from the van and placed their remains into the ground.

When they finished, the sun was beginning to set. Kazuho and Iwao stared at the river that was glistening in the sun's light.

"They will hunt us." She pointed out to the older man. "We'll have to run."

"And we'll kill them all while we run."

"As if we have a choice." Her phone vibrated, and with dirt-stained hands she answered it. "Hel-?"

Koichi's voice came out in a desperate gasp.

"Ibara-chan's left the room!"

* * *

_Earth 2014.43_

**_Red Rain_**

* * *

"You should go back."

Ibara Shiozaki glanced to her side at the shimmering form of a boy with dark, messy hair. He wore a plain orange t-shirt stained with dried blood. His nails were broken and caked in mud, matching the dirty and torn red sneakers on his feet.

But his eyes… they were grey and milky white. The eyes of the dead, and the torn neck he had that had maggots feasting on the rotting flesh emphasized this.

This was the ghost of Izuku Midoriya.

Dracula's first victim.

The boy had been haunting her for two weeks. Appearing and disappearing at random times, mostly to warn her of danger or to tell her to turn back. He helped her break free of Katsuki Bakugou's hypnotism, and through the grace of God she remembered her teachings to take out her cross to ward off evil.

She thought it would be so simple. She was one of the few Christians left, and all the adults wouldn't be able to believe her. She thought she could be a Hero and slay the evil vampire, freeing her city from its blight.

But when she was walking towards the decrepit, once-lavish mansion on the outskirts of town that Dracula and his brood took residence in, Izuku had appeared before her. She wanted to scream but could not. He was dead. They found his body by a storm drain two weeks ago, his throat torn out and all his blood drained. Yet there he was before her, standing and talking despite his flesh rotting away.

He told her to flee. That the monster would kill her too if she didn't do as he said. To go and meet the Vigilantes, to aid them as best she could in slaying them. It was the only choice she had if she wanted to stay alive.

She did so, partly out of fear and partly because if a ghost was speaking to her then God must have willed her to hear its warnings.

"I-I don't care." Ibara muttered. "I-I need… I need to see it again."

"It will bring you nothing but pain." The ghost told her sadly. "They care for you and want you to be safe. You should remain…"

"I cannot!" She wheeled on Izuku's spirit, tears stinging the edges of her eyes. "Not while… not while one of them is in the closet! I know it is wrong, I know Haimawari-san isn't like them but… but I cannot! I CANNOT!"

She couldn't. Not when Haimawari was one of the very hellspawn that killed her parents and Father Muroi.

She watched as Izuku's spirit looked at her with what seemed like pity in its dead eyes. "But he needs you, Ibara. He needs you. Go to him, stay with him, and understand before it's too late…"

When she blinked, Izuku had disappeared.

Ibara stood there for only a second before continuing on her way.

She reached her apartment complex, her home, a couple of minutes later. All of the windows her had their shades drawn, blocking the sunlight from getting in.

All save for one on the fourth floor.

She entered after using the key her mother had given her just in case. The front lobby was empty, the clerk completely absent from her post. Briefly, Ibara wondered if she was hidden somewhere in the building or was perhaps at her home's closet.

Ibara took off the cross around her neck and held it tightly in her hands. It glowed faintly, pulsating and hot like a human heart. "God." She whispered as she walked to the stairs. "P-please grant me your mercy and help me through this… this unholy place."

She opened the door and began to climb the stairs slowly. She listened carefully to the air for anything that told her she was not alone. A hiss, snickering, or the scratching of their dreadful claws as they dug into the walls and ceiling.

They sounded like the scurrying of rats.

Her mind wandered to Izuku's spirit. She had asked once if she was the only one God granted the ability to see him.

He smiled sadly and said there was another.

It was only through her own independent snooping that she found out Izuku's mother, Inko Midoriya, suddenly left Japan for the United States in the early days of Dracula's infestation. Nobody blamed her. Her only son had just died and her home would only bring her bad memories. She wanted to be in the comfort of her husband, and good luck to her.

_"If only… if only he had shown himself to Mom and Dad."_

But it was not God's will, and they died because of it. It was not her place to judge His design, but oh how she conjured blasphemous thoughts and wails after it had happened before begging for understanding.

She exited the stairway and entered the hallway. The doors were all closed, all marked with a red 'X' that indicated they were free of the undead. Haimawari said he and Tanya had went straight there after Dracula's murder of her parents, slaying all those he had turned as humanely as they could.

But it did not change the fact they were killed by Dracula.

_Dracula._

An old vampire. A human who once crusaded in the name of Christendom before turning into an undead thing. A spawn of Satan that had lived on for years like a tick, gorging himself on the blood of God's children. He had killed or turned men who sought to end his evil such as a man named Van Helsing and the Vigilante in the United States known as Batman.

According to Tanya, a woman he turned simply to sate his lust before she freed herself, he drifted to Japan on a whim. To have a feast and move on as always. But something had changed after he drained Izuku Midoriya. She said that he had somehow gained his former might, that he had somehow begun 'acting his age'.

He had become wiser, craftier, crueler… and more ambitious.

_"He is no longer content to just have his buffet and move on."_ Ibara remembered Tanya telling them in hushed fright. _"He plans on staying here. Do you understand? Starting with your city… he wants to turn all of Japan into his den."_

She reached for the doorknob to what was once her home.

She remembered the smell of Mom's scented candles, always sweet and smelling like freshly-baked cookies and cakes. She could almost hear the muffled voices of her Mom and Dad talking about grown-up stuff like how the government was screwing everything up intertwined with the baseball game he was watching.

Ibara remembered staring in horror at the FaceTime image showing Dad's body on the ground, his head twisted and torn. He laid on his belly, but his head made it look like he had put on his clothes backwards for a joke.

She opened the door and looked walked inside.

Ibara remembered hearing her mother's sobs of fright before the phone's camera faced her mother in the arms of Dracula. The sun was shining down on them in the apartment, one of his hands around her neck while the other was petting her thorny hair. The rays showed off her mother's tears while glinting cruelly off of the vampire's orange sunglasses and white teeth.

She looked around. The table was destroyed and she could pick up the familiar scent of copper in the air. She looked down and saw there was a sick red stain on the wooden floor. Splashes of it were scattered around, looking like a painting of some grotesque nightmare.

The blood of her parents.

To think this is what became of her home.

She didn't want to, but the 'conversation' came to her mind again.

_"Oh, child… I am disappointed you are not here. This was supposed to be a family event."_

_"Ibara… sweetie…"_

_"I wanted you to see this. I hoped to meet you personally ever since my children told me about you. To think that one of the few remaining stragglers of the Lord's dying religion had learned of my presence. Really, I'm flattered."_

_"Please… please don't hurt my baby! Please! Y-You can just take the money and… and I'll do whatever you want! Just don't hurt her!"_

_"On one hand, I am angry. Angry that one of you foolish mortals have decided to defy me. To kill my children with the aid of that whore. On the other hand… it has been too long since I have had a true challenge. This era… so many defenders and yet your lot and that rich man child from the colonies are the only ones to reignite the flames of my youth."_

_"Please… please…"_

_"But you all are nothing compared to that Dutchman, who killed himself and his comrades to spite me. I suppose it has to do with the nature of these times. I am grateful for this era of rationality. An age where the gods decide to descend from the heavens and flaunt their gifts, distributing champions and miracles as if they were tissue paper! And do you know what this has resulted in? Can you answer that, cow?"_

_"N-n-n…"_

_"SAY IT!"_

_"Mommy!"_

_"NO!"_

_"It has resulted in humans giving up the power of their belief! They only believe in these gods because all of the evidence gives them no choice! They have rational belief, belief that cannot HARM me! True belief is subjecting oneself to a higher power, one you know exists and yet have no proof they are there! To be at the mercy of the power behind the symbol rather than the symbol itself! The gods have gotten their worship, and what do they care that humanity has lost its ability to face the likes of me?"_

_"The Lord… the Lord will punish you, demon!"_

_"Perhaps He might! But true believers like you, child, are in such short supply! In fact, only CHILDREN and hopeless fools like your companions can conjure His power! Not even your parents believe! To them, they are simply going through the motions that their parents bestowed upon them. You are a dying breed while I, Dracula, am **ETERNAL!**"_

_"Honey… Honey please listen to me…"_

_"M-Mommy, don't worry. I-I will save you. I will save…"_

_"I had been thinking of what to do with this woman. I thought it would be an appropriate punishment to… enlighten her. And once she was converted, we would rejoice her rebirth atop the corpse of your father."_

_"DON'T! PLEASE! LET GO OF MOMMY!"_

_"Ibara… I… me and your father…"_

_"But then I decided it would be too much effort."_

_"We love you so much. P-Please remember tha-!"_

_"Mommy! Mommy, don-!"_

Ibara screamed. She could practically feel the blood, brain matter, and pieces of her mother's skull that burst out from between Dracula's fingers. When she opened her eyes and saw she was untouched and in her former home, Ibara covered her face and began to sob.

She had screamed then, shouted how she was going to kill him. That she would drive the stake through his black heart and watch him suffer for what he had done. The Prince of Darkness merely laughed and invited them to see him at his mansion.

She had rushed in and ignored the warnings from the Vigilantes, their allies, and Izuku's spirit. He had been waiting for them and she was only saved because Tanya had gotten in front of Dracula's blow.

She had died just to save her, but not before granting Haimawari the curse of vampirism so they could fight Dracula and his horde on equal terms.

Ibara had ran with Father Muroi to the small church she always found comfort in during troubling times, only for Dracula to follow them.

And Father Muroi. He… he…

_"Get BACK! Back you monster!"_

_"Oh, you foolish relic. Put that useless bit of metal away."_

_"How… How are you here!?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? This place is meant to house God's children… yet it was built by people who simply went through the motions. It is governed by a man slowly losing his faith, only so recently 'rewarded'. And now... there is only one true believer."_

_"Father… please…"_

_"Run, Ibara-chan! I will meet you with the others!"_

_"Do not make promises you cannot keep, you hack of a Shaman."_

_"I am a man of God, you foul beast! I spread His word and will fight for this city against your taint!"_

_"And there it is! So confident in the tools and yourself… you speak His name, yet you take His power for granted! You believe yourself master instead of servant! You see yourself as being owed His tools!"_

_"Ibara! Get out of here! RUN!"_

_"Oh, I shall not touch her, former priest. After all… I AM GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH **FUN** WITH YOU!"_

And she had run like a coward. She fled through the empty streets, sobbing and knowing that Father Muroi was dead at the hands of the monster that killed her parents.

A monster that spat in the face of God and damned Musutafu with his lust for power.

A monster who moved himself into the U.A building, transforming the proud facility that produced Heroes into a den of horrors.

A monster whose end was forever engraved into her mind.

* * *

_"Don't look at him!"_

_Ibara let out a sharp cry as Haimawari threw her behind him. She smashed against the coffee table on the other side of the room, his vampire strength striking once more._

_Her head spun, her gaze passing across her surroundings. The darkened principal's office of U.A almost seemed clear in the light of the crosses that were shining through Haimawari and Oguro's pockets as well as the one strapped on Haneyama's thigh._

_Haneyama and Oguro put their backs to the door, the wood groaning and shaking from the blows of Dracula's turned behind it. They were coming to the aid of their master, who was very much in danger._

_It had taken them so long to get here. So many people died, all their allies killed by Dracula's hand solely to mock them with the futility of their holy cause. Her parents and the head of her church among them._

_But now… now it was about to end._

_"DAMN YOU!" The ancient vampire roared, squirming on the ground as the Vigilante drove the stake deeper. Blood, black and sour-smelling, spewed from beneath the stake. The stench of rotten meat and brimstone filled the air as Dracula clawed at Haimawari's face. "You aren't the Dutchman! You damn spawn of the whore! You cannot! **YOU CANNOT!**"_

_Haimawari screamed instead, and Ibara could see that his eyes were now blazing red. His white fangs seemed to glow as they ground from the effort._

**_"I AM DRACULA!"_**

_But as more of the vampire's foul blood came out, Ibara laid witness to an unholy sight._

_Dracula seemed to vibrate and shift. For one second, he was a young man no older than her. Then, he was a grown man with greasy black hair. That man transformed into a black man-wolf, the snout extending and fangs snapping at Haimawari. The snout collapsed while the ears grew, and the visage became that of a massive bat._

_"Oh God…" Ibara covered her mouth as horrified tears went over her cheeks and hands. "OH GOD!"_

_The bat-thing morphed into an old man with long white hair and hands that were covered in what might have been hair or fur. For a split second, Ibara could swear she saw a demon in the vampire's place. The creatures that she only heard of in the confines of the church and the holy book of her religion. A thing of horns and charred skin, of hooves for feet and a forked tail._

**_"I CAN NEVER DIEEEeee...!"_**

_Ibara couldn't help it. She let out a short giggle. This couldn't be happening, could it? This all had to be some demented nightmare! Vampires… vampires were supposed to be simple! Beings that sucked the blood, easily defined beings of evil! Those funny men in makeup and bad false teeth that terrorized the movies her father sometimes watched._

_But Dracula… he was more than that._

_He was a true monster._

_Ibara let out a maddened laugh as the demon disappeared and the suit that Dracula wore sunk. It had now returned to its old form. The skin, however, seemed to curl and wrinkle with each passing second. The cheeks sunk, his hair began to fall out in clumps, and Dracula's now pencil-thin arms tried to push Haimawari off._

_But he was weak. Dracula's vampirism was all that gave the body strength, and even in the haze of madness Ibara could see those deflating eyeballs burning with hatred at the Viglante-turned-vampire._

_The struggling ceased and Dracula's arms fell limply to his sides._

_The skin continued to wrinkle, the body turning dry and coarse like a mummy. As the wind blew, the skin peeled off in flakes, revealing a yellowed skeleton to the world. Pieces of the Prince of Darkness' skull crumbled in on itself, but the whole remained intact._

_Without ceremony the banging stopped. Haneyama and Oguro looked at each other, anxiousness apparent in their eyes._

_"Is he…" Haneyama gulped and asked in a raspy voice. "Is it dead…?"_

_Haimawari let out a tense breath. "Y-Yeah… I guess… I guess he's so old, that when I staked him that's all that was needed."_

_"Pour holy water on the skull to be sure. We're going to chuck it into a running river as soon as we…" Oguro paused. "Pour the holy water on your bodies."_

_"What?"_

_"DO IT NOW!" Oguro frantically dug into his jacket and took out three water bottles filled with the glowing liquid. He handed two to Haneyama and began to desperately pour it on himself, wiping it over his body._

_While she was unsure, Haneyama complied. Once she was done with herself, she ran to Ibara with the unopened bottle. "Ibara-chan…"_

_Ibara's laughs turned to sobs. She hugged her knees to her chest muttering, "This… this can't be real! Everyone… everyone's dead! My parents, Father Muroi, Tanya-san, Samazu-san, and Namimaru-san are all dead! That monster… Oh God, why!? Why did you let that thing live and torment your children!?"_

_"Ibara-chan, I need to pour this on you." Ibara looked at Haneyama, who had her own tears in her eyes. "I need you to be brave for just a bit longer, okay? We need to get out of here. We need to get out of here and live. They… they may be dead, but we're not."_

_Ibara didn't know how she responded, but she didn't stop Haneyama when she poured the holy water over her head. Once she was done, she picked up Ibara in her arms. Over her shoulder, Ibara watched as Haimawari picked up the skull and tucked it under his arm while the other hand took out a glowing cross._

_"Open the door, Sensei."_

_Oguro nodded and let go of the door. He took a step back as it slowly opened._

_A crowd of the dead stood behind it. U.A students, civilians, Heroes like Eraserhead and Present Mic, and even a few stared at the three humans and one vampire, their eyes full of a myriad of emotions but a majority filled to the brim with hate._

_Uwabami and Eraserhead stepped forward. They had surprisingly solemn expressions on their faces, no rage or hatred burning through their blood-red eyes._

_"You killed the Master." Uwabami spoke as if she were discussing the weather rather than the death of her undead progenitor. She glanced at the skull underneath Haimawari's arm. "You're going to make sure he will not come back, aren't you?"_

_Haimawari slowly nodded. "Yes, I am. And I'm not ashamed for doing it. He was a monster."_

_Some members of the crowd behind their two chosen representatives hissed, but Eraserhead raised his arm to silence them. "...Be that as it may, it does not change anything." The Hero inclined his head to the gathered mob. "You can see that for yourself."_

_"It doesn't matter." Oguro growled in disgust. "Once we're done with him, we'll come back for you."_

_The two groups said nothing for a few seconds that stretched on. The bloodlust was in the air, the hatred and digging into their bodies by the eyes of the vampires like daggers. The crosses glowed with God's power, keeping the remaining vampire hunters safe from the undead's fury._

_Uwabami sighed. "It would be easier… no, it would be better if you were to join us now. It is inevitable. Please do not make this difficult. The path you're choosing… it will only lead to heartbreak and tragedy."_

_"Maybe." Haneyama glared at the gathered undead. "But it's better than what you've all become."_

_With that, the silence returned as the two former Heroes stepped past them. The crowd parted as if it was water passing around a stone as the vampire hunters went through. Ibara stared at them in fright… and heartbreak. These poor, damned creatures now slaves to the curse that was laid on them._

_Some of them wailed as they went into the principal's office, crying tears of blood as if they were attending a funeral._

_For now, they ignored the vampire hunters._

_Once they were past the crowd, the four of them ran out of U.A's grounds. The streets were empty and quiet, the houses filled with either the dead or the soon-to-be._

_Dawn was coming soon. Haimawari was already bringing up his hood as the first rays of sunshine peaked from the horizon. When they made it to the van and after their vampire friend was inside under the protection of several heavy blankets, Oguro took out a walkie-talkie and held his thumb over the button._

_Silently, Haneyama put her hand over Oguro's own._

_They both pressed down on it, and the explosives that Samazu and Namimaru placed within U.A exploded._

_The once proud building of Heroism with its gleaming windows and golden insignia, now a den of the damned, exploded in righteous fire._

* * *

Ibara had awakened from her slumber screaming. She couldn't remember her dream, but she knew that it ended with Dracula's silently screaming fanged skull.

Haimawari had asked her what was wrong, and when she looked to the closet he resided in…

_"God forgive me, I could only think Dracula was in there. That he had been reborn and was waiting to finish the job."_

She wiped her eyes with her arm. God, how could she have been so foolish? Haimawari wasn't like Dracula! His soul was pure! He wielded the cross and could bathe in holy water. God had brought Tanya to them in order to combat against Dracula, and once her part was done Haimawari was chosen to take the mantle!

And not only that, but he was kind! He suffered just like them against Dracula, sacrificing so much yet never losing hope that good would win in the end.

_"I was a fool…"_

She needed to go back and apologize. They were probably worried sick about her, and if she waited any longer then the sun will fully set.

But as she went near the door she heard a voice whisper into her ear.

"Cover your nose and hold your breath."

She turned around. "Izuku?"

But the spirit wasn't there.

Frowning, she took in a deep breath and pinched her nose close before opening the door.

What she saw shocked her. The air was full of a purple gas that flowed and curled with the wind. It was thick and alluring, the colors shifting into different shades in the shadows and light.

_"But it wasn't there before!"_

The door closed behind Ibara, the wind deciding that she wouldn't be able to turn back into the safety of God's light.

"Well… isn't this a surprise."

Ibara turned to her left as she heard the sound of heels hitting the floor. She recognized the costume of the woman instantly for its shameful style. It was torn and bloodied, the woman's skin whiter than the bodysuit.

Just as white as her teeth with elongated fangs, sharply contrasting her blood-red eyes.

"What makes it a good surprise is that it's the cute little girl of the group. Come to pay respects to your parents?" The vampire once known as the Hero adored for her looks and deeds, Midnight, casually strode towards Ibara. "Dracula-sama told me all about what he did. It is sad. I would have preferred if he just had you join us."

She could almost believe the look of pity Midnight gave her.

"You've fought hard, haven't you." Midnight was now only a couple of feet in front of her. She got down on one knee in front of Ibara, reaching out to her as if she were some lost child in need of rescue. "It's okay… you can stop now. What's done is done. I'm sorry, but you've lost. This city will be inherited by us, the Master's chosen, and you can be a part of it."

Ibara shook her head. _"No… NO!"_

She held the cross in front of Her. God's holy power shone through, for He had decided she was not to die here.

Midnight's face twisted in disgust and she hissed at her. "Put that down! You're only delaying the inevitable!" When Ibara made no motion to lower her arm the former Hero shook her head. Her features smoothed and that look of pity returned. "Ibara-chan… I don't blame you for wanting to kill us. I don't blame you for your part in the Master's death. You're just a scared girl and you think what you're doing is right. You think you're the Hero fighting against the Villains."

Midnight was silent for a few seconds, her eyes darting from the cross and back to Ibara.

"You will have to breathe soon. And when you do, my Quirk will put you to sleep. I will turn you then so it will be painless. The last thing I want is to hurt you, Ibara-chan. To hurt anyone, really."

Ibara knew the vampire was right. She could already feel the desire to exhale and gulp in fresh air. The fact that it was filled with the vampire's Quirk and would ensure her doom didn't matter. Her lungs ached and begged for the most basic of human instincts.

_"God, please. I beg of you… save me. Save me so that I may see them again."_

"Get away from her, you bitch!"

Both Midnight and her looked to the entrance to the stairs. Haneyama stood there holding a cross in one hand and a stake in the other. Over her face was a gas mask, her eyes glaring at Midnight through the slightly fogged-over glass lenses.

Calmly, the former Hero stood up and turned to face the Vigilante. "Come on. Put those down, girl. There's no way you ca-."

Haneyama raised the cross towards Midnight. "Yeah, I heard that plenty of times from you monsters! They tend to shut their mouths when they get a taste of this!"

Once again, the mature Vampire's face twisted in a hateful snarl. "I'm getting sick of seeing those damn things!"

Quicker than any human could see, the R-18+ vampire drew a whip from her belt and lashed Haneyama's hand. She instinctively clutched the bloody, stinging gash, forcing her to drop the wooden symbol of God.

Midnight dashed forward, her heels clicking only twice on the floor as she closed the distance between them. "You people! Can't you tell this is stupid!?" She thrust her clawed hand towards the teenager, but Haneyama leapt over her.

Her Quirk activated, and Ibara could almost swear she was flying. But the hallway was too narrow. _"She's just going to hit her head!"_

Haneyama twisted her body and her feet made contact with the ceiling. But Midnight was already on her, leaping with catlike grace to meet her face-to-face. "We're not trying to harm anyone! If anything, we're helping them!"

The pink-haired teenager leapt to Ibara, only barely missing Midnight's hand. "Yeah, by drinking our blood and killing us so we can be undead freaks like you!"

Ibara reached out as did the Vigilante. She could already see what Haneyama was planning. She couldn't win against Midnight. The vampire was an experienced Pro Hero who spent almost a week in this state. She knew how to use her human-learned skills and the abilities of a vampire in tandem, and with the sun going down they would have to deal with more than her in an hour at most.

_"Oguro is probably waiting for us in the van outside." _And if Haneyama texted him that something was wrong, he would probably be just running up the stairs. He would never make it in time!

She was already beginning to feel dizzy. Black spots were appearing in her vision, and her lungs were practically screaming in pain._ "I-I'm going to either faint or breathe in this gas! The vampire… the vampire will get me if I do!"_

The older girl suddenly stopped in mid-descent, snapping back as if she were attached to a bungee cord. But it was simply Midnight's whip, tearing flesh from her handle and throwing her back to the vampire. "You don't get it, do you!?" Midnight grabbed Haneyama by the neck and slammed her body to the wall. "This… all of this is a blessing in disguise!"

Haneyama let out a short scream of pain as spider web of cracks appeared on the wall behind her.

Midnight looked at her, her teeth gnashing but her eyes… Ibara could almost believe they were pleading. "When we become like this… it gets simpler! We just need to drink blood, and we get to live as we see fit! Young, old, animal, human… We will be forever unspoiled by time!"

"Yeah…" Haneyama reached to her waist. "And all it takes…" She pressed a green object into Midnight's midsection. "...is living like a parasite until someone puts you out of your misery!"

She pulled the trigger of the miniature water gun filled with holy water. Midnight howled in pain as smoke rose from the disintegrating bloody hole in her stomach, but rather than drop Haneyama she tightened her grip.

In one smooth motion, Midnight used her other hand to grab Haneyama's wrist and squeeze. The former idol let out a strangled cry as the flesh twisted and the bones cracked, the water gun falling out of her hand. "You… you don't know what you're doing." Midnight gasped out, as if trying to convince herself as Haneyama clawed at the vampire's wrist. "You… you're just scared. I… I can show you. You'll understand…!"

Slowly, she moved her thumb revealing the former idol's neck. Its flesh pale, glistening with sweat and dirt. Haneyama kicked and squirmed, her stake stabbing ineffectually into the vampire's arm and shoulder. The flesh was pierced and blood was spilled, but the former Pro Hero was unphased by them.

_"I-I have to do something!"_ It would break her concentration and she would breathe in Midnight's Quirk, but if it gave the woman who saved her and restored her courage time, she would do it!

The vines that comprised her hair grew and shot out. They wrapped around Midnight's arms, legs, forehead, and throat. Ibara gripped the cross and begged God to give her strength. She whipped her head to the side, letting out a breath of air she had held desperately in. Just as quickly, she began coughing. She wheezed and and gulped in gas-infected air. The scent assaulted her senses. It cloyingly sweet, like sitting in an entire field of roses. She could already feel it overwhelming all of her senses.

Her vision swam, her eyelids began to flutter. She took in one last look of the vampire and Haneyama. Midnight had dropped the teenager, staring dumbstruck at Ibara.

_"Please… please let that be enough, God."_ Ibara begged as she drifted into blissful unconsciousness.

_"Do not let her suffer for my foolishness."_

* * *

_"My wrist! My throat!"_ Kazuho coughed and cradled her wrist, most likely broken and useless now. The vampire that had her at its mercy was drawn back by Ibara's vines, not looking hurt so much as surprised by the young girl's skill.

She had been terrified when she saw the gas seeping through the door and texted Iwao to get his ass out of the car. When he heard the muffled sound of a one-sided conversation, she put on the gas mask they kept around just in case they ran into Midnight and burst in.

Putting on the mask was the smart thing to do.

But it wasn't enough. Her ass was kicked. If something didn't happen in the next few seconds, the vampire was going to break free of her bonds and make a meal out of both of them!

The very thought of becoming a vampire… it sickened Kazuho on both a spiritual and physical level. To become an undead thing, living night by night for your next meal and condemning another person to a living hell!? How could anyone say that was a good thing!? The vampires said it only because their minds were so far over the cuckoo's nest they might as well wave at Jack Nicholson!

_"God, please… I need your help!"_

As predicted, Midnight's lips quirked into a smirk. "That little girl… she would've made a fine Hero." He began twisting her arms, the vines snapping and falling free from her form. "Well, at least now her beauty will be unravaged by time. And who knows?" She stamped the ground twice, freeing her legs. "With enough time, she can learn how to grow into a teenager or one beautiful woman!"

_"I want to see Koichi again! I want to see his smile, to hear him laugh, and to listen to those stupid heroic speeches of his! A-And I want… I want to be by his side again…"_

Midnight reached for the vine around her neck.

_"I want to hold him again… because I love him."_

A deafening bang echoed through the hallway and Midnight's head whipped to the left. Part of her skull exploded into a fine red mist, a look of puzzled shock spreading on her face. _"Who…?"_ Midnight and Kazuho looked to see a man, tall and his dark hair a disheveled mess. He was wearing a soiled and wrinkled brown trenchcoat. A cross, his police badge, and Saint Christopher's medallion hung from his neck as if they were talismans. Covering his face was a gas mask more advanced than her own, but they showed the bloodshot and tired eyes underneath.

In his hands was a revolver, the barrel still smoking from the shot.

Kazuho recognized him. _"D-Detective Tsukauchi!?"_ The very detective that had questioned them at the beginning of all this? The one who asked them if they knew anything about the murders and disappearances, who said that if it weren't for those he would have taken them in for being Vigilantes?

How the hell was he still alive!?

Midnight was just as shocked as she was. "Aren't you All Might's…?"

A large body crashed into Midnight's side, bringing her to the ground and snapping the vine around her neck. Iwao was on top of her, straddling her waist with his right hand holding the stake over the center of her chest while the left held the hammer.

"No…!" Midnight cried out, but it was too late. Iwao brought down the hammer, digging the stake into her chest. Blood shot out, staining the Quirkless vigilante in blood. He did not falter and continued to hammer in the stake with his teeth bare and his jaw clenched. Midnight screamed, but blood bubbled up from her mouth and nose.

She scratched at Iwao. Her legs kicking in defiance as the bigger man continued his deed with lethal efficiency. Kazuho stared in horrid fascination as more blood continued to cover Iwao and she could hear Tsukauchi retch from the horror.

But soon, Midnight's acts of defiance ceased. For a second, Kazuho could see a look of relief pass through the vampire's features. Her bloody lips moved, sounding out two words.

"Thank you."

Then, what little unholy life was granted to the corpse left it. Midnight was dead once more, her eyes closed and a small smile gracing her lips.

"Took you long enough." Kazuho gasped out as Iwao grabbed for the knife on his belt.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner." He motioned to the detective who was wiping the bile from his lips. "Ran into him and had to explain that I wasn't undead."

She nodded at Tsukauchi. "S-So… finally figured out what was going on?"

"Hard not to." He noticed Iwao was cutting off Midnight's head and turned away. "I'm just ashamed I didn't see it sooner."

Ignoring the lance of pain in her hand and wrist, Kazuho picked herself up and went to Ibara. Her wrist was beginning to swell and turn purple. She kneeled to Ibara and checked her pulse before breathing a sigh of relief._ "Thank, God…"_

"What matters is that you're here now." Iwao picked up Midnight's head and put it into a brown sack that hard darker stains dotting it from other vampire heads. "Now we can work together and have a chance in containing…"

"That's not happening."

Kazuho turned to Tsukauchi as if he'd just punched her in the gut. "W-What did you just say!?"

The detective's eyes fell. "I'm leaving this city before the sun goes down. I'm getting into my car, reporting all I know to some government officials I have on speed dial, and help with whatever quarantine plan they'll cook up. But I'm never setting foot in this city again."

"What are you saying!?" Kazuho shouted, getting onto her feet and stomping angrily to Tsukauchi. "This city still has a chance, and you're just going to leave it!?"

"It's doesn't have a chance!" Tsukauchi shot back, matching her glare with his own. "You've seen it and so have I! More than half of this city is turned, and all of them will be by the end of the night! Are you suggesting we run around killing them one by one until the sun goes down!?"

He motioned to Ibara's apartment. "This city… it's dead. I'm ashamed to admit it, but not even All Might can save it. Hell, I'm going to make sure he never sets foot in this godforsaken place!"

Kazuho gaped at the detective. All that they've been through… all that they've sacrificed… and this guy was just going to give up without a fight!?

"You coward." She spat, taking sick joy in the way the detective flinched. "You gutless _fucking _coward!" She jabbed her finger right at his badge. "You're a policeman, and you're running because you're scared!? We were scared to, and we bled so we could drive a stake through Dracula's heart! We have more balls than you! A six-year-old girl like Ibara has more courage than five of you! You piece of shi-!"

"That's enough, Kazuho!" She turned to see Iwao looking at Tsukauchi with pity. "Not everyone is made for this kind of thing."

"But Iwao…!"

"Just stop, Kazuho." He muttered softly. The blood from Midnight's head was now dripping from the sack and onto the floor in steady drops. "What's done is done. All we need to focus on is getting Koichi and making it out of the city."

Kazuho trembled in anger and shame. So many people were dead. So many of her friends brutally murdered by the monster known as Dracula, loved ones transformed into cursed beings doomed to forever drink blood, and now they couldn't even save this city!

They had failed. They had failed completely, and only now did she realize the pool of despair within her had finally overflowed.

Kazuho's tears ran down her cheeks, and she tried to wipe them with the sleeve of her good arm.

"I-I just… I don't plan on just letting Japan fall to this." Tsukauchi muttered. "I'll let them know… they'll all know what you did to try and save this city. You'll be Her-."

"Just get the hell out" The look on Kazuho's face would have frozen a vampire in its tracks. "You've done enough."

The detective looked like he wanted to say something. An apology? A defense for his chosen course of action? Either way, he said nothing and nodded slowly. He trudged down the stairs he came up in, his footsteps heavy with shame.

Eventually, Iwao picked up Ibara and carried her down the stairs with Kazuho in tow. The sun was shining its last rays of light as they entered the van and sped off.

They would reach Koichi in time and flee before dusk fell, fully aware that Dracula's spawn would be hunting them.

Their lives would be difficult, the horror and bloodshed nipping at their heels with no end in sight.

_"But we'll be alive."_

Kazuho looked at Iwao before glancing to the back, where Ibara was sleeping.

She hoped that whatever her dream was, it was full of sunlight and warmth.

_"And we'll keep on living for each other."_

Her mind flashed to Koichi and the day he rescued her from the river.

_"That's all we can do to survive in this world."_

The three vampire hunters, soon to be joined by a fourth, drove away from the twilight and into an uncertain future.

Behind them, the dying city of Musutafu awoke and gazed hungrily at them.

The night was their time, after all.

* * *

**To Be Continued…?**

* * *

**Notes:****Well, this was a journey to bring out! Happy Halloween everyone!**

**Thanks goes to reppuzan for my needless prodding and being willing to actually beta this thing (I was originally just wishing for his opinion). His input helped me to change a certain scene and make it better. Also have to thank FoxOnPie for the little tidbit that Christianity is a dying religion, because it allowed me to put in that little tidbit from Salem's Lot that it isn't so much the cross that wards off vampires as it is the belief which fuels its power. No belief means that the cross is just a piece of metal or wood.**

**This is based on the Batman Vampire trilogy, which inspired The Batman vs Dracula movie. In it, of course, Dracula comes to Gotham and begins his plague. The character Tanya who was mentioned in this one-shot is actually a character from the first book that helped turn Bruce into a vampire so he could take on Dracula.**

**Though, here I decided to take inspiration from both the original novel and Salem's Lot by Stephen King. In the original novel, Dracula wasn't really affected by the sunlight and it merely de powered him a bit. So I gave Dracula the cunning and ambition of Barlow who was already Dracula if he kept up with the times, and had it so that Dracula got back to his prime after feasting on an Izuku who's Kryptonian powers didn't activate yet.**

**This isn't a kind world. It's a world where the undead walk and are living, even if its a cursed existence. Thankfully, I remembered Shiki and I Am Legend so I wanted to 'humanize' the vampires that weren't Dracula and add some moral ambiguity. Not a lot, since they are still monsters, but enough so that the vampire hunters can seem cruel and dismissive in a way to thinking, living things.**

**Anyways please let me know your thoughts about this and be sure to check out my MHA/Spider-Man story which is a part of FoxOnPie's multiverse, Amazing Fantasy!**


End file.
